Unvergesslich
by Itzy601
Summary: Hermine und Snape leiden beide an den Auswirkungen eines neuen Liebestrankes der Weasley Zwillinge. Werden sie eine Lösung für ihre Probleme finden? Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von LooneyLuna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

„Würdest du dich einfach entspannen?", flüsterte George Weasley, Mitbegründer von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, seinem Verbrecherkollegen zu.

Fred bewegte einen der Zweige des Busches, hinter dem sie sich versteckten, räusperte sich und wartete. „Wir haben den Trank nur an Mum und Dad getestet. Woher wissen wir, dass er wirkt?"

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete George. „Mum und Dad waren der Kontrolltest. Wir brauchen ein zufallsbedingtes Beispiel. Es war ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt in der Lage waren, den Punsch zu bespicken, während Mad-Eye und Snape jede unserer Bewegungen beobachten."

„Was macht dich sicher, dass jemand hier auftauchen wird?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob der Trank überhaupt wirken wird, wenn man bedenkt, dass er so verdünnt wurde", murmelte George in die Dunkelheit blinzelnd.

Fred war verärgert und versuchte es sich bequem zu machen. „Ich sah eine Möglichkeit und habe sie genutzt. Du weißt, dass der Trank illegal ist. Es ist nicht so, als wären wir in der Lage, ihn zu vermarkten, geschweige denn Geld damit zu verdienen."

„Ich weiß", sagte George und kicherte. „Aber denk doch an den Spaß, den wir haben. Wäre es nicht zum Schreien, wenn Dumbledore unter dem Einfluss des Trankes jemanden anmacht? Ich würde gern sehen, wen er anmacht."

„Nun, wenn seine Zukünftige keine ausreichende Dosis bekommt, werden wir es nie erfahren." Fred verschob die Blätter des Busches noch einmal und setzte sich auf. „Ich wette, Ginny und Harry enden gemeinsam."

George runzelte die Stirn. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Gedanken mag, dass der Junge-der-Voldemort-besiegte mit unserer kleinen Schwester macht, was er will."

„Du hättest darüber nachdenken sollen, bevor du mir das Okay für das Bespicken des erbärmlichen Punsches gegeben hast", entgegnete Fred verteidigend.

George wurde unruhiger, bewegte sich hinter dem Busch und sah zu den Sternen empor. „Vielleicht wirkt es nicht."

„Trotzdem war es ein brillanter Plan", sagte Fred in einem beruhigenden Ton. „Kannst du dir nicht einfach vorstellen, wer mit wem endet?"

George seufzte wehmütig. „Es ist sicher, dass Ron sich um Luna bemühen wird", vermutete er. Fred erschauderte. „Was ist mit Hermine? Was glaubst du, auf wen sie steht?"

„Kein wer", entgegnete George. „Ein was. So wie: Auf welches Buch steht sie? Meinst du, sie steht auf einen Kobold? Sie ist den ganzen Tag auf Arbeit mit ihnen zusammen."

„Du bist nur sauer, weil sie dich abgewiesen hat", ärgerte ihn Fred. „Selbst wenn der Trank Hermine beeinflusst, würde sie nicht nach dir suchen. Der Trank bringt nur die zusammen, die sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen."

„Ich weiß verdammt gut, wofür der Trank gut ist, Blödmann", antwortete George.

„Pst!", flüsterte Fred. „Da kommt jemand."

Hermine torkelte durch den Zauberer-Irrgarten und begrüßte die Luft auf ihrer warmen Haut. Sie hatte den zweiten jährlichen Festball verlassen müssen. Es war zu heiß und es waren zu viele Leute in der Großen Halle. Das Ministerium hatte mit vielen Schwierigkeiten kämpfen müssen, um so ein großes Herrenhaus für die Feier von Voldemorts Fall zu sichern. Die meisten der Hogwarts' Angestellten und Absolventen waren hier – _er_ eingeschlossen.

Sie wusste wirklich nicht, warum er sich die Mühe machte, heute Nacht herzukommen. Professor Snape hatte, wie gewöhnlich, nichts anderes getan, als die ganze Nacht lang furchteinflößend alle Leute anzustarren. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Sieben Jahre voller herablassender Bemerkungen und Blicke waren der Fluch ihrer Existenz während des Zaubertrankunterrichts gewesen. Selbst nach zwei Jahren weg von Hogwarts beherrschte er sie immer noch. Es war seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie ständig herausforderte.

Sie näherte sich mit vorsichtigem Zögern der schwebenden Punschschüssel. Snape schmollte direkt daneben, ein Glas in der Hand, und starrte verschiedene Pärchen an, während sie tanzten. Wenn da nicht der verzweifelte Durst wäre, den sie verspürte, hätte sie sich niemals dem Erfrischungsstand genähert.

„_Accio_ Becher", sagte sie und wedelte grinsend mit der Hand. Schließlich hasste er dummes Zauberstabgefuchtel. Sie schöpfte etwas Punsch in ihren Becher, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und versuchte nicht zu würgen.

„Sie möchten vielleicht lieber den Champagner probieren. Oder ist Butterbier mehr Ihre Richtung?", fragte Snape mit einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Ich habe gerade die Weasley Zwillinge von der Schüssel verjagt. Anscheinend haben sie den Punsch mit einem unbekannten Trank versehen."

Hermine sah auf den Becher in Snapes Hand und zog eine Grimasse, als sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Er trank es. Sie würde verdammt sein, wenn er sie einschüchtern würde. „Köstlich", antwortete sie mit tränenden Augen. Der Raum schien noch wärmer zu werden und sie bewegte sich unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Ja. Ziemlich", sagte der Tränkemeister, leerte den Inhalt seines Bechers und stellt ihn auf ein schwebendes Tablett.

Der Kampf war eröffnet. Sie konnte es in seinen dunklen Augen sehen. Sie musste die Reste ihres Glases in einem schnellen Schluck in sich hinein schütten um ihn zu übertreffen. Die Augen schließend, kippte sie ihren Kopf und das Glas zurück und würgte die rote Flüssigkeit so gut sie konnte hinunter. Ihre Augen brannten, als sich Tränen bildeten. Was zur Hölle hatten George und Fred in den Punsch getan? Es war widerlich. Endlich in der Lage, sich zu beruhigen, stellte Hermine ihre Tasse neben seine auf das schwebende Tablett und ging davon. „Eine Freude, wie immer, Professor."

Hermine knöpfte ihre äußere Robe auf und fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Ihr Abendkleid war sittsames Muggeldesign, aber sie wollte es sich vom Körper reißen und in den nahe gelegenen See springen. Verdammte Hölle! Sie zog ihre Robe aus und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen. Vielleicht wurde sie krank.

Verlangen umgarnte sie und sie begann zu keuchen. Sie war auf einem grandiosen Ball ohne ein Date, das sie mit nach Hause nehmen und vögeln konnte. Schlimmer. Sie war nicht einmal mehr auf dem Ball. Sie schmachtete im Zauberer-Irrgarten und wollte nichts mehr als zurück gehen, ihren früheren Zaubertränke-Lehrer finden und ihn besinnungslos vögeln.

Snape? Wo zur Hölle kam dieser Gedanke her?

Die Büsche raschelten, der Irrgarten veränderte sich ständig. Eine neue Lichtung erschien vor ihr und in der Mitte der Lichtung stand das Objekt ihrer verräterischen Gedanken... Severus Snape.

Keine Panik. Beruhige dich.

Er fühlte sich, als wäre er unter dem Imperius Fluch. Irgendetwas trieb ihn an sie zu finden. Götter, er fühlte sich, als würde er brennen. Sie war heute Nacht verführerisch, ihre blutroten Roben schmeichelten ihrer femininen Figur nicht, ihr unbezähmbares Haar wurde kaum von der Spange in ihrem Nacken in Schach gehalten. Sie war bescheiden und schlicht, überhaupt nicht sein Typ.

Urinstinkte animierten ihn, die Lücke zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Ihre Robe lag auf dem Boden, sie keuchte ruhelos und zog ihre Handschuhe aus.

„Sie!", schrie sie.

Was auch immer sie sagen wollte, ging verloren, als er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Mit geübter Fertigkeit drang er in ihren Mund ein, knabberte an ihren Lippen, strich mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Rand entlang. Sie stöhnte und öffnete ihren Mund.

Severus starrte in ihre überraschten, lust-gefüllten Augen, griff ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie an ihrer Seite. Götter, er brauchte sie. Er musste in ihr sein, musste sich in ihrer berauschenden Öffnung vergraben und Erlösung suchen. Den Kuss unterbrechend knabberte und leckte Severus sich seinen Weg von ihrem Kiefer zu ihrem Hals.

Hermine fuhr zusammen, als seine Lippen sich auf einen empfindlichen Punkt an ihrem Hals legten.

Ihr aufgeregter Atem brachte ihn dazu, in das zarte Fleisch zu beißen. Sie war sein. Das war sein Zeichen. Eine Hand verließ ihr Handgelenk und tastete hastig über eine ihrer bedeckten Brüste.

Sie knieten auf der abgelegten Robe, Hermine legte sich zurück und öffnete sich für ihren ehemaligen Professor.

„Bitte." Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war ihre einzige Vokalisierung, als sie ihr Kleid zu ihren Schenkeln hochzog.

Severus kniete zwischen ihren Beinen, öffnete seine Robe und griff nach ihr. Er schob ihr Kleid zu ihrer Hüfte hoch und fuhr mit den Händen ihre Schenkel entlang, einen stummen Fluch murmelnd. Lass es dabei bewenden, dass nur eine Muggelgeborene Hexe so eine Muggelerfindung wie Strumpfhosen tragen konnte. Normalerweise fand Severus diese Aufmachung erregend, aber nicht dieses Mal. Mit wachsender Frustration hakte er die Spangen auf, zog ihr Höschen von ihrem Körper und hielt es an seine Nase. Der Duft, das war es, was er brauchte. Er würde sich dies hier gönnen und dann, einmal gesättigt, würde er sie loswerden. Er würde sie mit dem _Obliviate_ belegen und sie würde sich niemals an diesen Fehltritt erinnern.

Er knöpfte hastig seine Hose auf und befreite sein bereites Geschlecht.

Hermine versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, aber Severus griff ihre Hände und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf fest. Er schob ihre Beine weiter auseinander und positionierte die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit an ihrem zitternden Eingang, als plötzlich ein Moment der Klarheit durch wollüstigen Dunst brach, der seinen Verstand verwirrte.

Ein Lusttrank! Diese kleinen Trottel hatten den Punsch mit einem Lusttrank versetzt. Warum hatte er die Symptome nicht früher erkannt, als ihm unerträglich heiß wurde und glühende Gedanken über Hermine Granger durch seinen Verstand zu laufen begannen? Lusttränke waren hochgradig illegal. Sobald er damit fertig war, Hermine besinnungslos zu vögeln, würde er die Weasley Zwillinge jagen und ihre lebenswichtigen Organe entfernen, sodass sie sich niemals fortpflanzen könnten. Das letzte, was er brauchte, war, dass sie sich fortpflanzten und er ihre schwachköpfigen Kinder unterrichten musste. Der Gedanke ließ ihn erschaudern.

Seine ehemalige Schülerin bewegte sich unter ihm in dem Versuch ihre Hüften zu bewegen und ihre Vereinigung zu vollenden. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen und einem bösartigen Stoß bettete Severus sich selbst in ihrer Hitze ein. Alle bewussten Gedanken kamen ihm abhanden, als er sich wild auf ihr bewegte.

Ihr leises Keuchen und Stöhnen füllten die Nachtluft und beschleunigten sein Tempo. Das Gefühl ihres weiblichen Kerns um ihn herum war wie Glückseligkeit. Ihr Geruch füllte seine Nüstern und er wusste, bevor diese Nacht vorüber war, würde er zwischen ihren Falten schwelgen. Er runzelte die Stirn, nicht in der Lage, das zu hören, was er wollte, das Geräusch seines Fleisches, das gegen ihres klatschte.

Er vergrub den sensationellen Gedanken tief in sich, beschleunigte sein Tempo, tauchte in sie ein mit nur einem Ziel, einem Zweck. Dann fühlte er es, die feuchten Wände ihres Zentrums, die sein Fleisch umschlossen. Sie war immer noch unter ihm, ritt die Welle des Vergnügens.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er noch schneller werden konnte, unverfälschter Stolz schwellte seine Brust, nachdem er Zeuge ihres Orgasmus' geworden war. Bei dieser Vereinigung ging es nun um ihn, den gierigen, egozentrischen, egoistischen Bastard. Er drang noch ein letztes Mal in sie ein, leise stöhnend, als er kam.

Neben ihr zusammenbrechend, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Etherus! Er brannte immer noch, Lust überflutete seine Sinne. Die Büsche bewegten sich und signalisierten das Ende ihres Stelldicheins.

Severus stand auf und zog seine Geliebte hoch und hielt sie fest, als sie auf ihren Füßen hin und her schwankte. Sie atmete schwer, streichelte untätig seinen Unterarm und liebkoste ihn. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich Verlangen in seiner Leistengegend konzentrierte und fluchte noch einmal. Dieser Lusttrank war stärker als er je gedacht hatte. Wie hatten diese beiden Dummköpfe so ein starkes Gebräu hinbekommen?

Er sammelte ihre Robe ein und steckte ihr Höschen in die Tasche, umarmte sie und sah in ihre geschockten Augen. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig." Sie disapparierten.

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht", murmelte George.

Fred konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Punkt nehmen, wo die fieberhafte Paarung stattgefunden hatte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass Hermine und Snape sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen?"

„Mir wird schlecht", nörgelte George und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Nicht kotzen, George. Es war nicht so schlimm, wie Mum und Dad dabei zuzusehen, wie sie wie tollwütige Kniesel aufeinander losgehen." Fred stand auf und reichte seinem Zwilling die Hand.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

Hallo ihr Lieben, heute gibt es das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß damit.

Oxana-Chan: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, ich hatte schon Angst ich bekomme gar keines.

ll: So viele haben meine Geschichte als Favorit aufgenommen oder den Alert aktiviert, es wäre ganz lieb, wenn ihr mir und der Original Autorin LooneyLuna eure Meinung sagt.

Kapitel 2

Severus erwachte plötzlich. Er fühlte sich als würde er ersticken. Was zur Hölle war das überall auf seinem Gesicht? Er öffnete die Augen und sah den Grund für seine Atembeschwerden – Haare. Riesengroßes, buschiges, unbezähmbares Haar. Mausbraunes Haar! Er zog sich zurück und setzte sich auf, seine Augen fokussierten die gewohnte Umgebung seines Schlafzimmers.

Verdammt! Was hatte ihn getrieben, ... hier her zu bringen? Severus starrte zornig auf die Tasche der schlafenden Frau, unfähig sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Er brachte niemals Frauen in die Kerker. Er hatte eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse für Rendezvous wie dieses. Noch besser, normalerweise erschlich er sich den Weg ins Schlafzimmer seiner Geliebten. Es war sehr viel einfacher für ihn zu gehen, als ritterlich zu sein und zu warten, bis seine Geliebte ging.

Verdammte Hölle. Das war ein Schlamassel. Zu der Tatsache, dass er sich kaum an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte, kam hinzu, dass eine junge Frau neben ihm lag, deren Haar ihn an Potter's Freundin Hermine Granger erinnerte.

Die Frau neben ihm seufzte im Schlaf.

Severus sprang aus dem Bett. Verdammte Hölle! Sein schlimmster Albtraum schlief in seinem Bett! Sein schlimmster Albtraum, Miss Ich-weiß-alles Hermine Granger, schlief in seinem Bett!

Sie drehte sich um, so dass sie auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam und die Masse ihrer Locken in alle Richtungen fiel. Die Spitzen ihrer kessen Brüste standen aus dem Gewirr hervor und lockten ihn, sie zu küssen.

Ein Erinnerungsfetzen durchdrang sein Bewusstsein und er fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, als seine augenblickliche Erregung ihn verspottete. Er hatte dieses Haar gehalten, hatte seine Finger durch es gleiten lassen, als sie...

Merlin! Ihr Geschick beim Fellatio war verdammt brillant! Die Berührung ihres Haars auf seiner Hüfte war eine der erregendsten Empfindungen gewesen, die er je erfahren hatte. Wo hatte sie das gelernt? Potter? Weasley? Ein plötzlicher Funke von Eifersucht rührte sich in ihm.

Severus schritt die Länge des zugigen Raumes auf und ab und hielt lange genug, um seinen Morgenmantel über den Kopf zu ziehen. Es würde ihr nicht dienen, aufzuwachen und ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen.

Der Lusttrank beherrschte ihn immer noch. Wie konnte das sein? Ihm war noch nie solch ein starker Trank untergekommen. Sobald er die Dinge mit Miss Granger richtig gestellt hatte, würde er diese rotköpfige Brut von Arthur und Molly zum Hades hexen, sie dann vor den Zaubergamot zerren und sicherstellen, dass sie den Rest ihres verfaulten Lebens in Azkaban schmachten würden. Sie würden einen saftigen Preis für diese ... Misslichkeit zahlen.

Hermine bewegte sich wieder im Schlaf und stöhnte dabei.

Severus konnte fühlen, wie sein Glied zuckte, als er sich erinnerte, wie laut sie gestöhnt hatte, als er sie letzte Nacht gekostet hatte. Ihr Duft hatte ihn dazu gebracht, letzte Nacht mehrmals zwischen ihren blassen Schenkeln zu schwelgen. Er hatte nach dem Geschmack gehungert und begonnen, über die Feinheiten ihres Körpers nachzudenken.

Er hob seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht, atmete den noch anhaftenden Duft ein und zog sie schnell wieder fort. Das würde nicht reichen. Warum hielt er sich mit dieser schlummernden Hexe auf? Sie war nicht anders als der Rest von ihnen. Vielleicht würde er darauf verzichten, sie mit dem _Obliviate_ zu belegen. Stattdessen würde er sie niedermachen. Sie einschüchtern. Sichergehen, dass sie sich immer daran erinnern würde, mit wem sie letzte Nacht ins Bett gegangen war. Das sollte sie davon abhalten, sich ihm immer wieder mit ihren albernen Fragen und ihren fantastischen Ausschweifungen zu nähern. Miss Hermine Granger hat ihren Ex-Professor gevögelt! Ein anzügliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Severus zog seinen Morgenmantel aus und kroch unter die Decken. Es war an der Zeit, Miss Granger richtig zu wecken und sie auf ihren Weg zu schicken.

--

Ihre Augen sprangen auf. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte. Heißer Atmen kitzelte ihren Nacken, während eine schwielige Hand einen ausgetretenen Pfad über ihre Hüfte und ihren Schenkel hinab beschrieb.

,Guten Morgen", flüsterte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme.

Hermine erstarrte, Szenen mit den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht spielten sich vor ihr ab wie ein Muggel Horrorfilm. Der Punsch. Er, neben dem Punsch stehend. Seine stummen Herausforderungen, die sie dazu getrieben hatten, ihn zu übertreffen. Warum hatte sie dieses Gebräu trinken müssen?

Er hatte sie gefunden. Sie hatte ihn willkommen geheißen. Sie hatten sich begattet wie wilde Tiere, nicht einmal, sondern mehrere Male. Merlins Bart! Von was war sie besessen gewesen?

Seine Finger tanzten durch die Locken am Scheitelpunkt ihrer Schenkel. Ihr Atem fing sich in ihrer Kehle und Panik setzte ein. Sie schlug seine Hand beiseite, rollte aus dem grotesk verschnörkelten Bett und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Nicht die Reaktion, die ich erhofft hatte", spottete ihr früherer Professor. „Aber es ist ein Anfang."

Hermine keuchte, der kalte Kerkerboden war ungewöhnlich eisig. „Sie!", spie sie, endlich in der Lage aufzustehen.

„Ja, Miss Granger", sagte er mit anzüglichem Grinsen und lehnte sich in die vielen Kissen zurück.

Ihre Augen verweilten auf den definierten, schlanken Muskeln seiner Brust, registrierten die spärlichen schwarzen Haare. Sie zitterte, zog das Laken vom Bett und wickelte es um ihren Körper. „Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?", fragte sie und versuchte nicht einmal die Verachtung und Schuld zu verbergen, die sie gegenüber dem Mann, der im Bett faulenzte, empfand.

„Nichts, was Sie nicht gewollt hätten", antwortete Severus mit einem gewitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Sie haben mich vergiftet", quietschte Hermine, lief durch den Raum und sammelte ihre Sachen ein. Severus setzte sich im Bett auf. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan."

„Sie haben mich betäubt!", bezichtigte sie ihn, fand ihr Kleid in einem Haufen auf dem Boden und zog es über den Kopf. „Sie abscheulicher, ekelhafter... Mann."

Severus' Grinsen verwandelte sich in einen finsteren Blick. „Sie haben mich angebettelt."

Hermine kontrollierte sorgfältig ihr Spiegelbild in dem bodenlangen Spiegel. Sie berührte den Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals. „Nun, das zerstreut das Gerücht", bemerkte sie, ihr Ausdruck triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Sie sind definitiv kein Vampir."

„Kaum", entgegnete Severus abfällig, während er jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete.

Hermine eilte durch den Raum und sammelte ihre Sachen ein – Strumpfgürtel dort, Nylons hier und Schuhe neben der Tür. „Ja", rief sie aus und hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch. Sie sprach einen Verschleierungszauber auf den Knutschfleck.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sie beobachtete, Verlegenheit köchelte tief in ihr. Das zu der Erniedrigung, die sie schon durch ihn erlitten hatte – die zahllosen Beispiele für öffentliche Beleidigungen während des Unterrichts und die abfälligen Bemerkungen außerhalb des Unterrichts. Die einprägsamste hatte letztes Jahr am ersten jährlichen Festball stattgefunden.

„_Amüsieren Sie sich, Miss Granger?", fragte Albus Dumbledore._

„_Mir geht es gut, Professor", entgegnete Hermine leicht, wippte mit den Zehenspitzen und beobachtete die Pärchen, die auf der Tanzfläche tanzten. Harry winkte ihr zu, als er mit einer Hexe vorbei tanzte, die dreimal so alt war wie er. Das war der Preis seiner Berühmtheit. Er musste mit jedem tanzen. Ihr Date, Neville, tanzte mit Ginny, die Harrys Date war._

„_Und wie gefällt Ihnen die Stelle bei Gringotts?"_

_Hermine seufzte. Als Unterstufen-Fluchbrecher faszinierten sie die täglichen Puzzle, die ihr vorgelegt wurden. Sie war für das Brechen der Flüche auf kleinen Gegenständen, zum Beispiel Schmuck und seltenen Edelsteinen, verantwortlich. Sie wurde gut bezahlt, aber ihr Job war einsam. Kobolde waren nicht wirklich dafür bekannt, gesellige Kreaturen zu sein. „Ich finde meine Stelle sehr einträglich, Sir. Vielen Dank für die Empfehlung."_

_Seufzend betrachtete Albus sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. „Ich wünschte wirklich, Sie würden mein Angebot noch einmal überdenken. Professor Flitwick plant bald in Rente zu gehen und wir brauchen einen Ersatz für Zauberkunst."_

_Hermine lächelte. „Ich schätze Ihr Angebot, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich glaube nicht, das Unterrichten etwas für mich ist." Sie sah zur Tanzfläche und zu Neville. Die arme Ginny hatte einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck, weil Neville auf ihren Füßen tanzte._

_Hermine gab Interesse an den tanzenden Paaren vor und dachte über Dumbledores Angebot nach. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie über eine Lehrerkarriere nachgedacht hatte, aber nicht auf Hogwarts. Snape war dort, und sie hatte schon lange von der Schulmädchenschwärmerei Abstand genommen, die sie für die große Riesenfledermaus empfunden hatte. _

_Ein Anfall von Gekicher unterbrach ihre Konzentration, als Neville und Ginny auftauchten. Sie verhalfen sich zu einigen Erfrischungen. Hermine lächelte ihren Freunden zu und war nicht in der Lage, die Person zu sehen, die nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr stand._

„_Es ist eine Schande", sagte Albus nachdenklich. „Die Nacht ist fast vorbei und es sind nur noch ein paar Tänze übrig. Severus", rief er aufgeregt. „Ich glaube, Miss Grangers Partner ist müde, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich ein alter Zauberer bin, würdest du vielleicht Miss Granger auf die Tanzfläche begleiten und mit ihr tanzen."_

_Hermine errötete aufgrund der direkten Natur dieser Bitte. Sie hatte früher am Abend einen Blick auf ihn erhascht. Er war in seine üblichen schwarzen Hosen, schwarze Tunika und schwarze Roben gekleidet. Besaß der Mann überhaupt andere Farben?_

„_Nein", sagt er rundheraus. _

_Dumbledore redete dem jüngeren Mann gut zu. „Du hast den ganzen Abend nicht getanzt, Severus. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum du gekommen bist. Miss Granger sieht heute Abend außergewöhnlich hübsch aus und ich konnte beobachten, wie sie vorhin mit ihren Zehen zur Musik gewippt hat. Es wäre wirklich schade, diese Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen."_

_Sie war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt leuchtend rot war, denn sie fühlte die Verlegenheit warm in ihren Wangen._

„_Ich habe noch nicht genug Schnaps getrunken, um die flüchtige Schönheit Miss Grangers zu bemerken, von der Sie sprechen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich eine neue Brille kaufen", entgegnete Severus in ungewöhnlich zurückhaltendem Ton._

„_Also wirklich Severus…", begann Dumbledore. _

„_Ihr Kleid ist außerordentlich langweilig. Selbst mit einem angemesseneren Kleid hätte sie nicht die Figur, um einen Mann in Versuchung zu führen. Ihr Haar ist wie immer ein chaotisches Desaster. Und ihre Eigenarten sind beklagenswert. Selbst wenn ich von Miss Granger verführt werden würde, müsste ich die ganze Nacht auf ein Besäufnis gehen, sodass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Glück haben werde, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Guten Abend", verkündete er und ging._

_Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und sie wünschte, sie könnte direkt von hier disapparieren. Aber sie wollte keine Szene machen. __Ginny war still. __Dumbledore räusperte sich. Nur Neville hatte die Stirn etwas zu sagen._

„_Ich… ich finde, du siehst klasse aus, Hermine", stammelte Neville, seine erschrockenen Augen beobachteten die sich zurückziehende Rückseite seines schlimmsten Schreckens._

Sie war noch niemals in ihrem Leben so gedemütigt worden, ausgeschlossen jetzt, während die Erinnerungen an ihre Nacht der Leidenschaft auftauchten. Die Nacht war voll geflüsterter Seufzer und lustvollem Stöhnen, als sie ihre leidenschaftlichen Sehnsüchte erfüllten. Sie hatte ihn das erste Mal angebettelt. Der Ausdruck der Überlegenheit und Verachtung, als er sie das erste Mal nahm, würde für immer in ihrer Erinnerung verwurzelt sein. Er war grausam, vielleicht der grausamste Mann, den sie jemals gekannt hatte. Würden seine Beleidigungen nie enden? Würde sie jemals wirklich von ihm befreit sein? Statt auf seine erniedrigenden Beleidigungen zu warten, würde sie die erste sein, die angriff.

--

Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn ärgerte, dass sie den Knutschfleck verschleierte, aber das tat es. Etwas Besitzergreifendes in ihm wollte, dass alle wussten, dass sie sein war.

Aber das war sie nicht. Hermine hatte ihre Sicht auf letzte Nacht sehr deutlich gemacht. Abscheulich. Ekelhaft. Diese Worte reichten aus, um das Ego jedes Zauberers zu schädigen. Glücklicherweise gehörte Severus nicht zu denen, die sich von ihrem Ego beherrschen ließen... zumindest nicht leicht.

„Sie sind dazu übergegangen, Tränke zu nutzen, um Sex zu haben, Professor?", fragte Hermine vehement.

Ihre Anschuldigung hing in der Lust, forderte ihn zu einer Antwort heraus.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass einer der Weasley Zwillinge den Punsch bespickt hat, als Sie sich der Schüssel näherten", antwortete er, sein Ton leise und gefährlich. „Ich habe nicht erkannt, womit, bis es zu spät war."

„Wer's glaubt, wird selig", spie sie. „Sie haben mir gesagt, dass der Punsch bespickt ist, nachdem ich den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte. Warum nicht vorher?"

„Ich bin gegen viele Standardtränke unanfällig und besitze die Fähigkeit, diese zu identifizieren. Ein Antiserum ist für mich leicht erhältlich", erklärte Severus ruhig. „Nachdem ich den Punsch gekostet hatte, habe ich erkannt, was diese Dummköpfe getan haben. Ich musste den Rest trinken, um zu verstehen, was sie gebraut hatten. Bevor ich Sie warnen konnten, hatten Sie schon den ersten Schluck getrunken."

Spottend ging Hermine auf Severus zu. „Gerade Sie von allen anderen Zauberern sollten wissen, wie unfähig Fred und George Weasley sind, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht. Sie sind hinterlistig. Genau das, was ich von einem Slytherin erwarten würde. Aber sich zu illegalen Tränken herablassen? Sicherlich gibt es Prostituierte, die über Ihre Hakennase, Ihr fettiges Haar und Ihre gelben Zähne hinwegsehen können. Werden sie nicht dafür bezahlt?" Hermine lächelte boshaft.

Sie begann nach der Tür aus dem Kerker zu suchen und umklammerte ihre Robe und ihre Schuhe mit den Armen. „Ich kann nicht apparieren. Wo ist der Weg nach draußen? Zeigen Sie mir den Weg oder ich werde Sie verhexen, bis Sie um Gnade betteln." Sie deutete zur Betonung mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Es gibt keinen Grund für Hysterie, Miss Granger", versicherte ihr Severus, zog die Decke mit sich, als er sich aufsetzte und nahm seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch ins Visier. Sie sah mit verschleierter Lust auf seine nackte Brust. „Könnten Sie sich bitte umdrehen? Ich möchte Sie nicht mehr als nötig mit meiner Erscheinung beleidigen."

Hermine senkte langsam ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich auf dem Absatz.

Severus griff seinen Zauberstab und atmete langsam aus. Er hatte den hinterhältigen Verdacht, dass ihre Anschuldigungen nicht in seinen Räumen enden würden. Sie hatte ihre Meinung über ihn schmerzlich klar gemacht. Ihre Bemerkungen waren boshaft und grausam, Eigenschaften, die er nie bei ihr erwartet hätte.

Er setzte an sie zu erniedrigen, aber sie hatte das Undenkbare getan. Sie hatte ihn an sich selbst erinnert. Und das war unentschuldbar. Es gab nur Platz für einen Severus Snape.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihren Rücken. „_Obliviate_!"

--

TBC

Reviews??

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three --

**Hallo ihr Lieben, heute gibt es endlich Kapitel 3, und damit die Begegnung zwischen Sev und den Zwillingen ******

**Ich danke allen für die lieben Reviews und freue mich natürlich auch bei diesem Kapitel auf eure Meinung!**

Kapitel 3

Jede Faser ihres Seins protestierte bei der leisesten Bewegung, als Hermine aufwachte. Der vertraute Ruf der morgendlichen Lerche begrüßte sie nicht, während sie zur Decke empor blinzelte. Vielleicht hatte Krummbein den lauten Quälgeist endlich gefangen.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen setzte sie sich im Bett auf und runzelte die Stirn. Warum trug sie ihr Kleid, und warum war es verkehrt herum? Undeutliche Erinnerungen peitschten durch ihren Kopf, als ihr unbekannte Muskeln schmerzten. Sie hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen und das Hupkonzert außerhalb ihrer Wohnung vereinfachte die Sache nicht.

Der Ball! Sie war auf dem Ball gewesen! Blitze mit den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht fluteten an die Oberfläche ihrer Erinnerungen. Sie war gestern Nacht allein hin gegangen, da sie keine Wiederholung der Ereignisse des Vorjahres vor einem potentiellen Date gebrauchen konnte. Neville musste sich immer noch von dem Konflikt mit Snape erholen und machte ihr immer noch Komplimente, wann immer er sie sah.

Ginny und Ron waren da gewesen und zankten sich wie Bruder und Schwester. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, war Ron ein bisschen sauer auf Harry, weil dieser Luna mitgebracht hatte. Wenn Ron sauer war, war Ginny außer sich vor Wut.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich kurz nach dem ersten jährlichen Festball getrennt. Sie konnte Harrys anhimmelnde Fans nicht ausstehen und hatte ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt. Für Harry war es immer noch ungewohnt, eine Berühmtheit zu sein, ohne befürchten zu müssen, von Voldemort getötet zu werden, und er hatte sein ihn verehrendes Publikum über die Wünsche seiner Geliebten gestellt.

Wie immer stritten Ron und Luna über irgendetwas. Aber keiner von beiden hätte dir sagen können, worüber. Alles was sie wussten war, dass sie auf einander sauer waren und kaum miteinander sprachen.

Sie hatte sowohl mit Harry als auch mit Ron getanzt und beiden zugehört, wie sie über ihre verlorenen Lieben murrten. Nachdem Ron ihr mehrmals auf die Zehen getreten war, hatte Hermine ihn endlich angeblafft. Sie schubste ihn weg, dankte ihm für den Tanz und erinnerte ihn: „Es ist besser, geliebt und verloren zu haben, als niemals geliebt zu haben."

Danach wurden die Dinge etwas unscharf. Sie erinnerte sich, sich der schwebenden Punschschüssel genähert und deswegen Bedenken gehabt zu haben.

Hermine erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf sich selbst im Spiegel und keuchte. Nicht nur, dass ihr Kleid verkehrt herum war, sie hatte einen Knutschfleck!

Blitze einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung tanzten auf dem Scheitelpunkt ihrer Erinnerung. Die Augen schließend, konnte sie sich einen Kopf mit schwarzem Haar vergegenwärtigen, der zwischen ihren Beinen vergraben war und sie mit talentiertem Können erfreute. Hermine zog ihr Kleid aus, um nach mehr Beweisen für die Aktivitäten der letzten Nacht zu suchen.

Sie trug kein Höschen! Ihr Kleid, Strumpfhalter und Nylons lagen in einem planlosen Knäuel auf dem Boden neben ihrer Tür. Sie stiefelte zu dem Haufen und hob ihre Robe, suchte nach mehr Beweisen. Eine Laufmasche in ihren Nylons und der verdrehte Haufen Strumpfhalter verspotteten sie stumm.

Wo war ihr Höschen?

Hatte sie sich letzte Nacht total betrunken und das Unmögliche getan? Hatte sie sich einen Liebhaber genommen?

Sie hatte es mit Voldemort's Todessern aufgenommen! Sicherlich war das schlimmer als dies hier. Sie hatte letzte Nacht ein kurzes Liebesabenteuer gehabt und konnte sich nicht erinnern, mit wem. Sie nahm den Trank. Sie würde keine weiteren Konsequenzen als die Möglichkeit einer Umarmung und eines unangenehmen Treffens mit dem Liebhaber, an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, haben.

Hermine zitterte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Möglichkeiten waren grenzenlos. Sie hakte die möglichen Kandidaten im Geist ab und erschauderte. Harry und Ron waren definitiv nicht auf der Liste. Ebenso Neville. Er war jetzt verheiratet. Mit etwas Glück hatte sie jemanden gevögelt, den sie nie wieder sehen würde.

--

Dieser verdammte Quälgeist von einer Katze würde einen schrecklichen Tod erleiden, wenn es nach ihm ginge, dachte Severus, während er getrocknete, in Essig eingelegte Murtlap-Tentakel auf die Kratzer legte, die diese widerwärtige Kreatur an seinen Beinen verursacht hatte. Hermines Katze war definitiv eine Belastung, mit der man rechnen musste.

_Er hatte Hermine zu den Toren von Hogwarts gebracht. Es würde jedoch nicht reichen, sie hier zu lassen. Er kannte sie, sie würde zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und erkennen, dass etwas verkehrt war. Glücklicherweise hatte Severus es geschafft, sie zu den vorderen Toren Hogwarts' zu bringen, ohne dass jemand es bemerkte. Jeder litt noch an den Nachwirkungen des Besäufnisses der letzten Nacht._

_Sobald Hermine und er die Tore erreicht hatten, zog er sie in seine Arme und apparierte nach Muggel London. Ihre Wohnung war in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels._

_Er hatte sie vor mehreren Monaten gesehen, als sie Gringotts verließ, und er war ihr gefolgt. Es bedurfte nur eines einfachen Desillusionierungszaubers, während er sie verfolgte._

_Sie war tatsächlich zum essen nach Hause gegangen. Warum hatte sie nicht im Tropfenden Kessel oder in Florean Fortescues Eiscafe gegessen? Sicherlich wurde sie für ihre Arbeit bei Gringotts gut bezahlt und konnte es sich leisten, überall zu essen, wo sie wollte. Warum apparierte sie nicht in ihr Appartement? Sie hatte doch sicher eine Lizenz._

_Er wäre ihr in ihr Appartement gefolgt, aber ihr unerträgliches Haustier hatte durch seinen Zauber hindurch gesehen und sich entschlossen, sein Frauchen vor dem bevorstehenden Verrat zu warnen. Ein Sprichwort kam ihm in den Sinn. Es war wahr. Die Besitzer ähnelten ihren Tieren wirklich. Hermine und Krummbein passten perfekt zusammen._

_Nachdem er Krummbein geschockt hatte, hatte Severus Hermine in ihr Schlafzimmer schweben lassen und sie vorsichtig auf ihr Bett gelegt. Das war der leichte Teil gewesen. Als er sah, wie sie ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag, das Kleid provokativ um ihren Taille geschlungen, konnte Severus das verführerische Kreuz ihrer Schenkel sehen. Er hatte ihre Robe, Strumpfhalter und Nylons neben die Eingangstür gelegt. Dort merkte er auch, dass ihr Höschen immer noch in seiner Tasche war... in der Tasche seiner anderen Hose._

_Hermine seufzte und Severus konnte die Lust fühlen, die ihn zu ihr zog. Er wollte sie wieder. Würde der Schmerz jemals nachlassen? Alles was er tun musste, war ihr Kleid aus dem Weg zu schieben und sie zu nehmen._

_Finster blickend begann Severus auf und ab zu gehen. Warum störte es ihn, dass sie einen Verschleierungszauber auf den Knutschfleck gelegt hatte? Er zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf ihren Hals und entfernte den Zauber._

_Sie seufzte noch einmal, ihre Lider zitterten dieses Mal._

_Er trat zurück, seine Augen wendeten sich nicht einmal von Hermine, und er disapparierte._

Severus stand nun unter der Dusche und versuchte ihren Duft von sich zu schrubben. Obwohl er einen Reinigungszauber gesprochen hatte, konnte er sie immer noch riechen. Es war als hätte sie ihn gezeichnet. Er trat aus der Dusche und wappnete sich für den Kampf. Die Zwillinge würden für ihre Unbesonnenheit leiden, und Severus würde in der Lage sein, diese abscheuliche Sehnsucht, sich in Hermine Granger zu verlieren, loswerden.

--

Fred Weasley füllte das Regal mit Kanariencreme auf, als er die Türglocke hörte.

Ah! Ein Kunde.

Als er sich umdrehte, verblasste Freds Lächeln. Alles was er sah, waren die vertrauten, wogenden Roben von Snape, bevor er fühlte, wie er mit magischen Seilen gefesselt wurde. Er hätte geschrieen, aber ein Knebel bedeckte seinen Mund.

„Sag mir, warum ich keinen Unverzeihlichen an dir anwenden sollte, Junge", zischte Snape und zog welchen Zwilling er auch immer erwischt hatte, am Kragen in den hinteren Lagerraum. Es würde niemandem nützen, wenn jemand vorbei käme und bezeugen würde, was er tat. „Wo ist dein Zwilling?"

Fred murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Snape zog den Knebel heraus.

„Er ist nicht hier", quiekte Fred.

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich war heute mit aufmachen dran", bot sich Fred an und zuckte zusammen.

Finster blickend senkte Severus seinen Zauberstab. „Was für einen Lusttrank habt ihr letzte Nacht in den Punsch getan?"

Fred wand sich, als die Seile sich fester zogen. „I.. ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden!"

„Lassen Sie meinen Bruder in Ruhe", warnte eine leise, gefährliche Stimme hinter Severus.

CRACK! CRACK!

Die Jahre als Spion waren nicht umsonst, als Severus disapparierte und hinter George Weasley apparierte. „_Expelliarmus_!", rief er.

Georges Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und landete klappernd auf dem Boden.

„_Incarcerus_!"

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln beobachtete Severus, wie George auf seinen Zwilling fiel, seine Hände und Füße stramm gefesselt.

„Sie große Fledermaus! Lassen Sie uns gehen!", schrie George und kämpfte, um sich zu befreien.

Was war nur mit der heutigen Jugend? Das war das zweite Mal an diesem Morgen, dass er von einem Ex-Schüler beleidigt wurde.

„Sie Idiot!", rief Fred aus.

Severus kniete vor ihnen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Gesichter. „Ich lasse euch frei, sobald ihr mir das Gegenmittel gegeben habt", log Severus. Sobald sie ihm das Gegengift gegeben hatte, würde er sie dazu bringen, einen gesalzenen Preis zu zahlen.

„Worüber schwafeln Sie, Snivellus?", fragte George.

Zur Hölle mit Black, dafür dass er ihm diese Bezeichnung verpasst hatte. „Pass auf was du sagst, Weasley", knurrte Severus. „Wenn eure Mutter nicht wäre, würde ich euch bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verhexen. Ihr werdet es niemals wissen, vielleicht überleg ich es mir noch mal. Ich weiß, dass einer von euch den Punsch mit einem Lusttrank bespickt hat. Jetzt gebt mir das Gegenmittel!"

„Sie sind bekloppt!", zweifelte George. „Absolut bekloppt."

„Es gibt keins", flüsterte Fred, sein Teint vor Schock aschfahl.

Severus zog George von seinem Bruder und griff Fred am Kragen seiner ausgefallenen Robe. „Was habt ihr benutzt?"

„Sag nichts, Fred!"

„Halt die Klappe, George. Du hast sie gesehen. Du hast dich übergeben, nachdem du sie vögeln gesehen hast. Mum und Dad fallen immer noch übereinander her wie Kniesel bei der Brunft. Vielleicht kann uns Professor Snape helfen." Fred fuhr fort, gegen seine Fesseln zu kämpfen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Halt den Mund, Fred", schrie George. „Wir könnten in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten."

„Ihr seid bereits in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten, Weasley", schalt Severus scharf, erkennend, dass der einzige Weg, mit dem er die Informationen bekommen konnte, die er brauchte, Legilimentik war. Er hielt Freds Kopf fest.

Als würde er spüren, was sein Ex-Professor vorhatte, schloss Fred die Augen.

„Mach die Augen auf", knurrte Severus. „Das ist der einzige Weg, um euch Dummköpfen, und noch viel wichtiger, mir selbst aus diesem Desaster zu helfen."

Freds Augen sprangen auf, als hätte er letztendlich erkannt, dass Snape der einzige Ausweg aus ihrer Misere war.

„Legilimens", murmelte Severus scharf, sich schnell in die Gedanken und Erinnerungen des Trottels vertiefend.

_Gier war eine Versuchung, der sie nicht widerstehen konnten._

„_Denk an das ganze Geld, das wir verdienen könnten", sagte George sehnsüchtig. „Wenn der Trank bis zum Valentinstag fertig ist, würden wir die reichsten Zauberer unseres Alters sein. Niemand würde einsam sein. Keiner würde suchen. Wir wären Helden!"_

_Fred schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf. „Ich kann es sehen. Wir würden reiche Helden in Azkaban sein. Lusttränke sind dunkle Magie, und Liebestränke sind noch viel illegaler. Wird das Ministerium für Magie darüber hinwegsehen, wenn wir versuchen es zu vermarkten?"_

_George wurde davon nicht abgeschreckt. „Denk an die Zeit, die jeder sparen würde. Keine unangenehmen Dates mehr. Ewige Liebe! Es wäre wie ein Kompass, der den Leuten den Weg zu ihrer wahren Liebe zeigt. Alles was wir machen müssen, ist die verschiedenen Aspekte der beiden Tränke zu verbinden und einen Hauch vom Erdbeerbaum dazugeben. Es sollte funktionieren. Wir werden Mum und Dad als Testobjekte verwenden."_

„_Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Fred langsam. Er wollte George nicht ermutigen._

Severus erzitterte. Es war schlimmer, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er musste sich nicht nur mit einem Lusttrank befassen. Er musste auch mit einem Liebestrank fertig werden.

„Geh tiefer, Junge. Welche Tränke habt ihr kombiniert? Welche Sprüche habt ihr verwendet?", fragte Severus. „Unter welchen Bedingungen wurden sie gebraut?" Es gab eine Vielzahl an Liebes- und Lusttränken, einige davon völliger Müll. Er musste sehen, welche Zutaten sie genommen hatten und...

Verdammte Hölle! Das Bild eines Raumes voll mit Büchern füllte seinen Verstand, ein brodelnder Kessel hing über einer blauen Flamme. Einer der Idioten schüttete planlos Zutaten in den Kessel, als würde er einen gewöhnlichen Eintopf für ein Abendessen kochen und tanzte durch den Raum. Sie lachten und rissen Witze über ihre jüngeren Geschwister. Einer der Zwillinge rutschte aus, stieß den Kessel an und die unbeständigen Zutaten spritzten über den Rand und ins Feuer.

Flammen schossen durch den Raum und setzten die Bücherstapel in Brand. Einer der rothaarigen Dummköpfe griff den Kessel und zog ihn vom Feuer, währen der andere herumrannte und die Feuer löschte. Das Bild verschwand, als es von Rauch überschattet wurde.

Severus zog sich verwirrter denn je aus Freds Geist zurück.

„Wir haben all unsere Recherchen verloren", flüsterte Fred mit zittriger Stimme. „Es gab verschiedene Tränke und die Sprüche waren kompliziert. Die Liste mit den Hauptzutaten wurde durch das Feuer zerstört."

Vor grenzenloser Wut kochend, richtete Severus sich auf und stand über ihren immer noch gefesselten Körpern. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Zwillinge erhoben sich magisch. „Was wolltet ihr herstellen? Was war der Zweck des Trankes?"

George brach endlich sein Schweigen. „Es war im Grunde ein Spruch um sexuelle Be... Begegnungen zwischen Liebenden zu verbessern. Wir haben einen Standard-Bindungsspruch und einen Hingabespruch genutzt, so dass jeder, der den Trank nimmt, unbeeinflusst bleibt, bis sein... äh... Zukünftiger ebenfalls den Trank nimmt. Es ist im Grunde genommen ein Test, ob die Ehepartner zusammen passen. Scheinbar bringt es die Leute, die sich mögen, dazu, nach ihren wahren Gefühlen zu handeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Hermine Sie mögen würde? Der Trank ist offensichtlich fehlerhaft. Hermine würde niemals Ihresgleichen mögen."

Severus grinste George anzüglich an. „Ihr Geschmack hat sich offensichtlich über die fundamentale Natur des Weasley Charmes hinaus entwickelt."

Fred sah auf seine Füße. „Wie geht es Hermine? Ist sie okay?"

Severus starrte Georges Zwilling an. „Ich habe sie mit dem _Obliviate_ belegt."

„Aber sie mag Sie", sagte Fred.

Severus rollte mit den Augen, seine Irritation wuchs.

Mit einem Zwinkern im Auge platzte George mit der offenkundigen Wahrheit heraus. „Noch wichtiger, Sie mögen sie!"

„Ich habe Miss Granger nie gemocht, mag sie nicht, und werde sie niemals mögen", bemerkte Severus langsam, als würde er versuchen, einer dummen Person einen schwerfassbaren Punkt nahe zu bringen. „Dieses _Mädchen_ war sieben Jahre lang der Fluch meiner Existenz. Wie..."

„Das ist die Haupteigenschaft des Trankes, Severus", unterbrach ihn George dreist, während er weiter an seinen Seilen zog. „Sicherlich erkennt ein renommierter Tränkemeister, so wie Sie, die Symptome eines Lusttrankes. Lust ist alles, nur nicht subtil. Wir haben diesen Teil des Trankes etwas verändert."

„Pass auf deinen Ton auf, Weasley", warnte Severus und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Georges Kehle.

Fred, immer noch fest an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, hüpfte zu seinem Zwilling in der Hoffnung, dass das Severus davon abhalten würde, George zu verhexen. „Bitte, Professor. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."

Als Fred ihn anrempelte, senkte Severus den Zauberstab und starrte ihn an. „_Finite Incantatem_."

Von ihren Fesseln befreit begannen die Zwillinge vor ihrem Ex-Professor zurückzuweichen.

„Wo ist das Gegenmittel?", fragte Severus müde.

„Wir haben keins", erklärte Fred und duckte sich hinter George. „All unsere Nachforschungen wurden durch das Feuer zerstört. Glücklicherweise war der Trank fertig, aber..."

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. „Ihr habt zwei illegale Tränke kombiniert, ohne ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln?", fragte Severus ungläubig. „Ist denn nichts, was ich in den Jahren, in denen ihr zwei die Tische in meinem Klassenraum verdunkelt habt, durch eure Dickschädel durchgedrungen? Das ist die grundlegende Philosophie der Tränkeentwicklung! Gegenmittel zuerst!"

George berührte nervös seinen Zauberstab. „Das ist eine lächerliche Praktik. Das ist, als würde man versuchen, zuerst das Ende eines Buches zu schreiben. Wir wollten das Gegenmittel nach den ersten Testobjekten..."

Severus richtete kochend den Zauberstab auf die Kehle des rothaarigen Zauberers. „Bevor ich euch zwei vor den Zaubergamot zerre, werdet ihr mir alles aushändigen, was das Feuer überstanden hat und euch regelmäßigen Legilimentikstunden unterwerfen, so dass ich vielleicht die Antworten aus euren primitiven Gehirnen herleiten kann."

Es würde ein langwieriger Prozess werden, einer, der leicht fehlschlagen konnte. Aber er musste es versuchen, da er fühlen konnte, wie das Verlangen, Hermine aufzusuchen, wuchs.

--

TBC

**Na was sagt ihr? Ist das ein Review wert?**

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo ihr Lieben, nach über einem Jahr melde ich mich nun mal zurück. Ich hatte sowohl beruflich als auch privat einigen Stress, hoffe aber, dass ich nun wieder regelmäßiger updaten kann.

Kapitel 4

Gedankenverloren ging Hermine über das Kopfsteinpflaster der Winkelgasse. Ihre Träume der letzten Wochen grenzten an Pornographie, die meisten davon drehten sich um einen dunkelhaarigen Fremden und ihren wahnsinnigen Rausch voll heißer Lust. Sie musste sich wirklich einen Liebhaber anschaffen.  
Gott sei Dank war Samstag und sie musste nicht arbeiten. Hermine schlängelte sich durch den morgendlichen Ansturm von Hexen und Zauberern, umklammerte die Bücher, die sie in Zahlung zu geben hoffte und stolperte.  
Eine sichere Hand ergriff ihren Oberarm und bewahrte sie vor dem Fallen.  
„Alles klar, Hermine?", fragte Harry amüsiert, Heiterkeit in seinen leuchtenden, grünen Augen.  
„Harry!", erwiderte sie aufgeregt. „Wie lange ist es her? Ein paar Tage?"  
„Du musst auf dem Weg zu Flourish und Blotts sein", bemerkte er, den stichelnden Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme ignorierend. „Du neigst immer dazu, etwas umnebelt zu sein, wenn du an Bücher denkst."  
Hermine errötete. Er kannte sie zu gut. „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Wirst du mich verhaften und mich persönlich vor den Zaubergamot schleppen?"  
„Das würde Rita Kimmkorn den Tag retten, nicht wahr?", gluckste Harry freudlos, die Heiterkeit verließ seine Augen. „Wenn ich einen meiner besten Freunde verhaften würde?"  
Hermine schob ihren Arm in seinen und lächelte ihn an. „Also, was macht die Arbeit?"  
„Seit dem Vorfall mit Collins lassen sie mich Papierkram erledigen", murrte Harry. „Tonks schwört, dass es nur zeitweise ist, aber ich denke ernsthaft über einen Karrierewechsel nach."  
Sie konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Er hatte immer ein Auror sein wollen. Leider hielt ihn sein Status als Berühmtheit davon ab, seinen Job zu erledigen. Es war, als hätte Harry endlich erkannt, dass das Ministerium ihn nur aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit eingestellt hatte.  
„Vielleicht solltest du in die Politik gehen", sagte Hermine.  
Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr sagte, dass sie aufhören sollte rumzuwitzeln.  
„Oh richtig. Entschuldigung", murmelte sie.  
Er fuhr frustriert mit einer Hand durch sein widerspenstiges Haar. „Ich habe daran gedacht mich versetzen zu lassen, aber..."  
„Wohin denn?", fragte sie und blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen, sich der Hexen und Zauberer, die vorbei eilten, nicht bewusst.  
„Nirgendwo hin", grummelte er. „Ich könnte sie niemals... verlassen."  
Harry trat mit der Spitze seines Schuhs gegen die Steine. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn.  
Hermine sprach einen Desillusionierungszauber über sie und zog ihn in die nächste Gasse.  
„Wen?"  
„Ginny natürlich", platzte Harry heraus. „Sie macht mich wahnsinnig, Hermine! In der Nacht des Balles kamen wir... äh... irgendwie wieder zusammen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Wir wachten am nächsten Morgen auf und sie fing an herumzuschreien, es wäre alles ein großer Fehler und das sie nicht Geige spielen würde."  
Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht loszukichern. „Ich glaube, das heißt, die zweite Geige zu spielen. Und wie hat Luna es aufgenommen, fallengelassen worden zu sein?"  
„Machst du Witze? Sie und Ron fielen übereinander her wie... nun... wie Ginny und ich."  
Harrys Röte kroch in seine Wangen. „Vertrau mir. Luna hat mich nicht vermisst."  
Hermine knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und runzelte die Stirn. Luna war flatterhaft, aber sie bezweifelte, dass Luna flatterhaft genug war um Rons ständige Frauengeschichten zu verzeihen.

„Um es noch schlimmer zu machen", fuhr Harry fort, „Ginny reagiert nicht auf das Flohnetzwerk."  
Einen lang gezogenen Seufzer ausstoßend erkannte sie, dass diese Unterhaltung wohl länger als normal dauern würde, und machte sich bereit, den Desillusionierungszauber von ihnen zu nehmen, als sie zufällig die Gasse hinunter schaute.  
Eine bekannte schwarze Robe stach ihr ins Auge und ihr Magen drehte sich nur allzu vertraut bei der seltenen Gelegenheit, da sie sich ihrem unfreundlichen Ex-Tränkemeister gegenüber sah. Das Schlingern war mehr ein Ruck, und sie vergaß für einen Moment, dass Harry neben ihr stand und seine Missgeschicke in der Liebe beklagte. Hermine schluckte reflexartig, als Severus mitten im Gehen stoppte und in die Gasse spähte.  
Ihr Atem verfing sich in ihrer Kehle, da es so schien, als würde er sie direkt ansehen. _Krieg endlich diese Schulmädchen-Schwärmerei in den Griff, Granger!_  
Ihre Augen schwenkten zu Harry und sie nickte mit dem Kopf, als würde sie jedes geleierte Wort hören, das er herausjammerte. Einsam? Ha! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Harry Potter, grübelte sie stumm. Hermine sah die Gasse hinab und ihre Schultern sanken enttäuscht herab. Snape war weg.  
„Warum gehen wir nicht in den Tropfenden Kessel auf ein Butterbier?", bot sie schnell an. Vielleicht einen Feuerwhisky für Harry.

--

Es war sinnlos und er wusste es. Severus hätte die letzten Wochen auch damit verbringen können, im Verstand von knallrümpfigen Kröter rumzustochern anstelle der Weasley Zwillinge. Zweifellos waren die Kröter intelligenter als diese Schwachköpfe. Offenkundig hatten die beiden in seinem Unterricht betrogen. Es gab keinen vorstellbaren Weg, wie die beiden ohne Betrug hätten bestehen können. Während er sich in ihren Köpfen vergrub, musste er herausfinden, wie sie betrogen hatten.  
Wochen verschwendet! Er war nicht näher an einem Gegenmittel als an einer Heilung für Lycanthrophie.  
Severus lief vor Gringotts auf und ab. Es würde Jahrzehnte dauern, die genauen Formeln durch Legilimentik herauszubekommen, die diese beiden Schwachköpfe kombiniert hatten. Hoffentlich würde der Trank bald seine Wirkung verlieren und er könnte den Drang einstellen, sich und Miss Granger nackt auszuziehen und sich mit ihr wie wilde Tiere in der Brunft zu paaren. In der Zwischenzeit würde er sich damit zufrieden geben, einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein.  
Aber wie konnte er ihr nahe sein, ohne ihre immer fragende Neugier zu wecken.  
Severus hatte bald einen Weg gefunden, ihrer professionellen Hilfe zu bedürfen. Letzten Endes hatte er das Medaillon selbst verflucht. Er hatte den gesamten Vormittag damit verbracht, das Medaillon mit Flüchen zu überhäufen, so dass sie einige Zeit brauchen würde alle zu lösen.  
Der Plan war einfach. Er würde ihren Dienst als Fluchbrecherin in Anspruch nehmen und ihr irgendeine absurde Geschichte erzählen, dass das Medaillon ihm teuer war und er es nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte. Er würde sagen, dass es ein Familienerbstück war. Sie musste nicht wissen, dass er das billige Schmuckstück gerade von einem Muggel Schmuckhändler gekauft hatte.  
Severus steckte das Medaillon ein, betrat Gringotts und stellte sich in die Schlange. Er wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und wollte nichts mehr, als die Kobolde hinter sich zu lassen um zu ihr zu gelangen. Das misslang nie.  
Samstag war ein großer Tag in der Bank. Wenn er eine Uhr besitzen würde, hätte er sie aus seiner Tasche gezogen und darauf gestarrt. Seine Ungeduld wuchs, als der Drang, bei Hermine zu sein, an ihm nagte.

Der Plan war fehlerlos. Er würde sie alleine treffen und sie umwerben.  
„Sie umwerben?", spottete er leise und erntete einen seltsamen Blick von einer älteren Hexe vor ihm. Er verpasste ihr seinen Markenzeichen-Blick, als sie fortfuhr ihn anzustarren. „Ich werde sie vielmehr verführen", säuselte er.  
Die alte Hexe drehte sich mit einem „Humpf" um. Sie sah einen wartenden Kobold und eilte an den nächsten Schalter.  
„Der Nächste!", schrie ein Kobold vom Ende der Reihe.  
Sobald Severus vor dem Gringotts-Angestellten stand, zog er mehrere Edelsteine aus der Tasche und legte sie auf den Tresen. „Ich muss eine Einzahlung vornehmen", bemerkte er. Der Kobold begann die Steine mit gierigem Interesse zu untersuchen.  
„Und ich möchte mit Miss Hermine Granger sprechen", sagte Severus schlicht, als wäre es nur so ein Gedanke und nicht weiter wichtig.  
„Worüber?", fragte der Kobold über seine lange spitze Nase hinweg.  
„Ich möchte ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen." Er legte das Medaillon auf den Tresen und sah den Bankier spitz an. „Die Flüche müssen von diesem Medaillon genommen werden, so dass ich es meiner... Zukünftigen schenken kann. Natürlich würde ich die Vermittlungsgebühr und eine großzügige Resolutionsgebühr bezahlen, sobald sie die Flüche von diesem empfindlichen Medaillon gelöst hat."  
Der Kobold schloss seine Finger um das bescheidene Schmuckstück. „Lassen Sie es hier. Wir schicken eine Nachricht, sobald die Flüche gebrochen sind."  
Severus streckte seine Hand aus und entriss dem Kobold das Medaillon. „Ich fürchte, ich kann das nicht aus den Augen lassen. Es... bedeutet mir zu viel", log er.  
„Ich kann unseren Senior Fluchbrecher beauftragen, es sich anzusehen und Ihnen einen Kostenvoranschlag zu machen." Der Kobold griff nach dem Objekt.  
Severus steckte die Halskette ein. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Miss Granger es sich ansieht."  
„Sie ist nicht verfügbar."  
„Ich muss darauf bestehen, sie zu sehen", murmelte Severus leise, seine schwarzen Augen starrten in die Knopfaugen des Kobolds. „Miss Granger ist eine ehemalige Schülerin und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn nur sie damit arbeiten würde. Ich... vertraue ihren Fähigkeiten."  
Der Kobold verlor scheinbar das Interesse an der Unterhaltung, da er über Severus' Schulter sah und auf die Schlange blickte, die länger wurde. „Miss Granger ist nicht hier."  
Severus schlug seine Faust auf den Tresen. „Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?", knurrte er.  
„Sie haben nicht gefragt, ob sie da ist", sagte der Kobold und scheuchte Severus weg. „Der Nächste!"

--

Severus stürmte aus Gringotts heraus und lief zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er war wütend und frustriert. Warum hatte er sie mit dem _Obliviate_ belegt? Warum hatte er sie von dem anhaltenden Schmerz befreit, der durch jeden seiner Gedanken schrammte? Sie! Es war alles, an was er denken konnte. Sogar sein Plan über die Rache an den Weasley Zwillingen kam jetzt an zweiter Stelle.  
Rache war zu gut für sie. Sie zu töten wäre leichter, wenn auch weniger befriedigend. Er musste sich beruhigen, bevor er Hermines Wohnung erreichte. Es war nicht so, als dass er den Imperiusfluch an ihr anwenden und sie nehmen könnte. Er brauchte sie freiwillig. Er wollte sie freiwillig. Er wollte, dass sie sich unter ihm krümmte und seinen Namen schrie, während er ihr einen heftigen Orgasmus nach dem anderen verschaffte.

„Verdammte Hölle", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, dankbar für seine Robe. Er konnte spüren, wie sich das Verlangen nach der ahnungslosen Hexe regte, ein Verlangen, von dem er wusste, dass sie erwidern würde. Also ging er weiter und betrat bald darauf den Tropfenden Kessel durch die Hintertür.  
Severus schenkte den Gästen in der verrauchten Kneipe kaum Beachtung, während er zur Vordertür ging. Aber ein sanftes weibliches Lachen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er stoppte mitten im Gehen. Hermine!  
Sie kicherte wieder, dieses Mal wurde ihr Lachen von männlichem Lachen begleitet. Seine Hermine! Severus ballte die Faust und entspannte sie wieder und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er würde dem Zauberer, der bei ihr war, die Eier weghexen.

--

Hermine lachte über Harrys Witz und ignorierte das Flattern der Nerven in ihrem Bauch. Gott sei Dank hatte ihr Freund den Gentleman-Weg gewählt und war nicht weiter auf die Ereignisse des Balls eingegangen. Aber das hielt ihn nicht von einer Diskussion über Rons und Lunas Abenteuer ab.  
„Sie hatten nicht einmal den gesunden Menschenverstand, einen Desillusionierungszauber anzuwenden", bemerkte Harry jovial. „Da waren sie auf der Tanzfläche, knutschend wie zwei wildgewordene Teenager. Der Minister räusperte sich ständig relativ laut. McGonagall sah aus, als würde sie krank werden. Letztendlich hat Dumbledore den Zauber ausgeführt und keiner konnte sie mehr sehen. Aber jeder wusste, dass sie immer noch da waren. Also ging niemand zu nah an diesen Teil der Tanzfläche heran."  
„Hör bitte auf", keuchte Hermine, die sich fast vor Lachen krümmte. Sie griff Harrys Unterarm, um ihn stumm darum zu bitten, aufzuhören. Ein dunkler Schatten tauchte über ihnen auf. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen zog Hermine ihre Hand weg und sah auf.  
Snape stand da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sein üblicher finsterer Blick an Ort und Stelle. Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre sie dabei ertappt worden, nicht im Unterricht aufzupassen und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl von Harry weg.  
„Hallo, Professor Snape", sagte Harry langsam, einen Hauch von Neugier in seinem Tonfall.  
„Potter", knurrte Severus zur Antwort.  
Hitze durchflutete ihre Wangen und ihren Genitalbereich und erinnerte sie spottend daran, dass ihre muntere Schulmädchenverliebtheit immer noch unnachgiebig in Kraft war.  
Psychologische Beratung! Sie brauchte psychologische Beratung. Wie kam es, dass sein bloßer Anblick immer noch solch eine Reaktion verursachte?  
„Miss Granger", Severus sagte ihren Namen mit einer sinnlichen Strenge, die sofort Bilder seines Klassenzimmers und der Vielzahl von Tischen herauf beschwor, die von Kesseln und Zaubertrankzutaten befreit werden konnten. Nur in ihren verruchtesten Träumen malte sie sich aus, wie er sie in jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise auf den besagten Tischen vögelte.  
„Ja", flüsterte sie zittrig, ihren Krug mit Butterbier umklammernd.  
„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen", verkündete Severus. „Allein."  
Sein Ton war nicht gerade höflich und ihre Laune flackerte. „Wie Sie sehen können, bin ich nicht allein. Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen möchten, werden Sie mir eulen müssen, um ein Treffen zu arrangieren. Ich bin nicht länger Ihre Schülerin. Deshalb zittere ich nicht länger, wenn Sie wünschen, dass ich springe, wenn Sie das sagen."  
Sie hielt den Atem an und starrte in ihr Butterbier. Das war erniedrigend. Harry war nicht dumm. Er würde wissen wie sie sich fühlte, sobald die Riesenfledermaus gegangen war.  
Sein Ärmel berührte ihre Schulter, als er zwischen sie und Harry griff und sie sprang auf. Sie starrte auf seine manikürten Hände mit den leicht rauen Fingern und ein mentales Bild, wie sie an diesen Fingern saugte, sprang plötzlich in ihren Geist. Der erdachte Klang seines leisen Ächzens brachte sie fast dazu laut zu stöhnen.

Er zog seine Hand langsam zurück und ließ ein kleines goldenes Medaillon zurück. „Legen Sie das nicht um Ihren Hals, Miss Granger, da es Sie sicherlich erwürgen würde, bevor Sie einen Schutzzauber sprechen können."  
Harry räusperte sich. „Wollt ihr alleine sein?", fragte er auf neckende Art.  
„Ja", bellte Severus.  
„Nein", schrie Hermine über die Erklärung ihres Ex-Professors hinweg.  
„Das Medaillon ist verflucht", erklärte Severus. „Ich befinde mich in der Notlage, Ihre Dienste zu nutzen, sodass ich es meiner... Geliebten... symbolisch übergeben kann."  
Seine Geliebte! Eifersucht regte sich in ihr und sie schob das Medaillon beiseite. „Ich habe einen Vertrag mit Gringotts. Sie werden mit Eglerns sprechen müssen. Er hat die Verantwortung über die Fluchbrecher-Abteilung und er kann sicherstellen, dass Sie den geeigneten Brecher bekommen."  
Severus seufzte. „Das Medaillon ist ein Familienerbstück und mir sehr wichtig. Ich kann seine Abwesenheit nicht so lange ertragen. Ich würde verlangen, dass die Arbeit so schnell wie möglich getan wird, aber unter meiner Beobachtung. Ich würde natürlich das doppelte der vertraglichen Gebühren bezahlen, falls Sie zustimmen, in Ihrer Freizeit daran zu arbeiten."  
Immer noch vor Eifersucht kochend öffnete Hermine ihren Mund um abzulehnen. Selbst die doppelten Gebühren reizten sie nicht.  
„Und ich werde Ihnen zehntausend Galleonen für das Entriegeln meines Kleinods zahlen."  
Hermine gaffte und Harry pfiff.  
Seine Endabrechnung würde die Hälfte ihres Jahreseinkommens sein. Es war tatsächlich ein verlockender Anreiz. „Ich..."  
„Sie müssten sofort mit der Arbeit anfangen. Heute, wenn möglich", bemerkte Severus sicher.  
Hermine fühlte, wie der Köder seines Angebots sie zur Zustimmung lockte und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe.  
„Vielleicht könnten wir zu Ihrer Wohnung aufbrechen, damit Sie sofort anfangen können zu arbeiten?"  
Hermine nahm das Medaillon und drehte es in ihrer Hand.  
„Du wärest dumm, dieses Angebot nicht anzunehmen, Mine", bemerkte Harry. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich muss gehen und schauen, ob ich Ginny erwische."  
Hermine schloss die Hand über dem Medaillon, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Ich nehme an", murmelte sie halbherzig und streckte ihre Hand ihrem früheren Untergang entgegen.  
Severus nahm ihre Hand fest in seine. Aber statt sie zu schütteln, küsste er sie sanft und ließ seine Lippen länger auf ihrer Haut verweilen als nötig gewesen wäre.

TBC


End file.
